Living in the past
by Eneira
Summary: Severus Snapes Kindheit und Jugend...Warum er so geworden ist, wie er ist. (Bin schlecht in Summarys schreiben, guckt einfach rein) Achtung: Nochmal überarbeitet.


_**A/N: Das ganze spielt, wie ihr sicher merken werdet, in Severus´ Vergangenheit und vor den Harry Potter Büchern. Doch ich konnte irgendwie nicht anders, als ich gelesen habe, dass die Vermutungen von seiner schlechter Kindheit sich im 5. Band bei der Okklumentikstunde bestätigt haben. Also daher: Meine Version von Severus´ Kindheit bzw. Jugend.**_

**Prolog:**

Der Vollmond tauchte die klare Nacht in ein unheimliches Licht und in der Ferne konnte man ein Käuzchen rufen hören. Die dunklen Schatten der Bäume trugen dazu bei, dass eine düstere Atmosphäre herrschte. Unter einer großen, alten Trauerweide auf einer kleinen Anhöhe saß eine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt. Sie hatte ein Bein angewinkelt und das andere lang ausgestreckt. Den Blick starr auf den Vollmond gerichtet schaute sie gen Himmel. Nach einiger Zeit erhob sie sich und trat aus dem Schatten des Baumes heraus.

Mit großen, langsamen Schritten, näherte sie sich dem in der Ferne zu sehenden kleinen Dorf. Der Wind blies sanft durch die langen, pechschwarzen Haare des jungen Mannes, als solchen man ihn nun erkennen konnte. Ohne sich auch nur einmal umzuwenden oder gar stehen zu bleiben, erreichte er schließlich das Dorf.

Doch sein Ziel führte ihn aus diesem wieder heraus. Ganz einsam gelegen stand dort eine prächtige Burg. Auch sie wirkte im Mondlicht sehr beeindruckend und für manchen vielleicht sogar beängstigend. Doch nicht für den jungen Mann. Ohne zu zögern ging er über die schwere hölzerne Zugbrücke und gelangte somit in das Innere der Burg.

**Kapitel 1**

Kaum hatte er das schwere Eichentor geöffnet, wurde er von zwei Männern an den Armen gepackt und hinterher gezogen. Er wehrte sich nicht. Er war es bereits gewöhnt. Es war doch immer das Gleiche! Es war ihm untersagt die Burg zu verlassen und er tat es dennoch jede Vollmondnacht wieder. Für ihn hatte der Vollmond etwas Anziehendes. Und er würde sich von Niemandem diesen wunderbaren Anblick verbieten lassen.

Er seufzte. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und er würde für dieses nächtliche Umherstreifen seine Strafe bekommen. Doch auch das konnte ihn nicht abschrecken. Er würde alles tun, nur um den Vollmond zu sehen. Die beiden Männer, die ihn festhielten, waren Wachen im Dienste seines Vaters. Und ihre Aufgabe war es ihn immer, wenn er wieder die Burg verlassen hatte, zu genau diesem zu bringen.

Nachdem sie eine steinerne Treppe hinauf gegangen waren, standen sie vor einer großen Tür. Einer der Wachen klopfte an und aus dem Inneren ertönte eine tiefe Stimme, die sie anwies reinzukommen. Vorsichtig öffneten die Wachen die Tür und griffen dann wieder nach dem jungen Mann, um ihn ins Innere des Raumes zu ziehen.

,,Lasst ihn los und geht dann!", befahl der Mann, der sie eben hereingerufen hatte. Er stand am Fenster und hatte ihnen den Rücken zu gekehrt. Die Wachen gehorchten und gaben dem jungen Mann noch einen Stoß, sodass er zu Boden fiel. Dann verließen sie eilig den Raum.

,,Severus, hast du es denn immer noch nicht verstanden?", fragte der Mann nun und drehte sich langsam um. Er hatte genau wie sein Sohn pechschwarze, lange Haare und bedrohlich wirkende schwarze Augen, die gefährlich blitzten.

,,Du weißt doch wie leid es mir immer tut, wenn ich Sachen wie diese machen muss!"Er hob eine Hand, sodass die Handfläche auf den am Boden liegenden Severus zeigte. Dieser hob langsam vom Boden ab und wurde dann mit einer schnellen Handbewegung gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand geschleudert. Er verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

,,Du kannst mir meine Knochen brechen, nicht aber meinen Willen.", keuchte er und wurde von einer unsichtbaren Kraft mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden gedrückt. ,,Glaubst du das?", kam die spöttische Antwort von seinem Vater und Severus´ Körper wurde bis zur Decke gehoben, wo er nun mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf den Fußboden blickte. Als er dann sofort wieder nach unten raste, schloss er die Augen und wartete auf den Aufprall. Und er kam. Ein unsäglicher Schmerz machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit und der höllische Schmerz in seiner Nase sagte ihm, dass sie gebrochen war.

,,Wachen!", rief nun Severin und die große Tür öffnete sich wieder. ,,Bringt ihn in die Kerker!", wies er sie an und die beiden Wachen griffen nach dem blutenden Severus und brachten ihn mehrere Treppen nach unten, unter die Burg, in einen dunklen und muffig riechenden Kerker. Dort warfen sie ihn zu Boden, ketteten ihm mit zwei schweren eisernen Ketten die Hände auf dem Rücken zusammen und hakten diese Ketten an der feuchten Kerkerwand in zwei Ringe ein. Dann gingen sie wortlos und schlossen das eiserne Gitter hinter sich, verriegelten es jedoch nicht.

Severus blickte zu Boden. Er hasste den Gedanken, aber er war an all das hier gewöhnt und ihn erschreckte es irgendwie, dass es jedes Mal weniger weh tat, obwohl sein ,,Vater"ihm immer die gleichen Grausamkeiten zufügte.

Er spuckte Blut auf den Boden.

,,Vater", konnte man so einen doch nun wirklich nicht mehr nennen. Severus hörte Schritte und die Gittertür wurde quietschend geöffnet. Herein kam ein zierliche junge Frau, die genau wie Severus und sein Vater pechschwarze lange Haare hatte. Die hatte sie jedoch, anders als die beiden Männer, zu einem Zopf geflochten, der ihr weit über die Schultern reichte.

,,Severus!", flüsterte sie leise und kniete sich neben ihn. ,,Eliana, du sollst doch nicht hier runter kommen. Er soll doch nicht mit dir das Gleiche anstellen wie mit mir.", protestierte Severus, verstummte jedoch, als Eliana einen nassen Lappen auf seine Nase presste.

Er stöhnte auf.

,,Das ist jetzt schon das dritte Mal, dass er dir deine Nase gebrochen hat. Wenn das so weiter geht, wächst sie nicht wieder richtig zusammen und sie wird schief.", kommentierte Eliana und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

,,Moment mal! Bist du dir sicher, dass du das kannst?", fragte Severus und Eliana lächelte ihn an. ,,Das fragst du mich jedes Mal! Mum hat es mir beigebracht. Es lindert die Schmerzen und lässt die Knochensplitter zusammenwachsen. Allerdings nur grob. Der Rest muss auf natürlichem Weg heilen."

,,Ja ja, ist schon gut. Ich glaub dir ja.", gab sich Severus geschlagen und schon wurde sein Gesicht von einem warmen, gelben Licht eingehüllt. Als das Licht dann wieder erloschen war und Eliana den Zauberstab beiseite gelegt hatte, lächelte Severus leicht. ,,Danke.", flüsterte er und senkte den Kopf.

,,Hey! Du bist schließlich mein Bruder. Ich lass dich doch nicht hängen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.", antwortete sie und löste die Ketten aus den Ringen an der Wand. Als Severus nun endlich wieder aufstehen konnte, rieb er sich die Handgelenke und umarmte dann seine kleine Schwester.

,,Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?", murmelte er in ihre Haare und seufzte. ,,Ist schon gut. Lass uns in unsere Zimmer gehen, bevor der Alte wieder einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommt."Severus nickte und folgte seiner Schwester aus dem Kerker die Treppe hoch. Vor einer großen hölzernen Tür kamen sie schließlich zum Stehen.

,,Ich verstehe nicht, warum er seinen ganzen Frust an dir auslässt!", schimpfte Eliana dann und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ich meine die Prügel, die du immer bekommen hast, wenn du etwas angestellt hast, waren doch schon schlimm genug! Und jetzt wirst du jede Vollmondnacht seit einem Jahr noch viel schlimmer zu gerichtet. Welche Veranlassung hat er dazu?", schimpfte Eliana und schluchzte.

,,Hey. Erst ist anscheinend nicht über Mum´s Tod hinweggekommen. Du weißt doch wie glücklich er mit ihr war. Und die ,,Prügel", die ich bekommen habe, waren doch nur halb so schlimm. Ich glaube jeder Junge in dem Alter hat regelmäßig Prügel bekommen. Überleg doch mal was ich als kleiner Junge alles angestellt habe.", wollte Severus seine Schwester beruhigen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Das kannst du doch nicht einfach entschuldigen! Als du mit seinem Pferd ausgeritten bist wollte er dich halb totprügeln. Wäre Mum nicht dazwischen gegangen, hätte er dir da schon das Erste mal die Nase gebrochen!"

,,Eliana, er hat das doch alles nicht so gemeint. Da wollte er mich doch nur beschützen. Du weißt doch, dass er der Einzige war, der dieses Pferd reiten konnte. Stell dir vor es hätte mich an der Schlucht abgeschmissen und nicht auf der großen Wiese. Da wäre mir wahrscheinlich mehr passiert als eine gebrochene Nase."

Eliana nickte.

,,Trotzdem hat er nicht das Recht dich jetzt so zuzurichten. Du bist in zwei Monaten schon achtzehn. Du kannst gehen wohin du willst und das hat er dir nicht zu verbieten! Er lässt seinen Selbsthass an dir aus. Sieh ihn dir doch an! Er weiß doch gar nicht mehr, was er tut. Er betrinkt sich jeden Tag und isst kaum noch. Wenn er so weiter macht, geht es bald mit ihm zuende."

Severus nickte ebenfalls.

,,Du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Aber nun geh schlafen. Ich komme schon klar."Eliana umarmte ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann ging sie lächelnd in ihre Räume und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Severus blickte noch einen Moment gegen die verschlossene Tür, machte dann kehrt und ging zu einer Tür auf der anderen Seite des Ganges.

* * *

**A/N: Ich will Reviews!!!!! BÜTTTTEEEEE! ,,heul" ,,Review süchtig ist"**


End file.
